Surviving Skyhold University
by LittleAntivanFlower
Summary: Life's full of twists and turns. Then there's times when it's a roller coaster with a broken track and sends you flying off a cliff. Lyra and Josephine knew that, but when college, exams and love life comes around to kick them in the teeth, they know they need to to stick close to their friends if they ever want to survive this crack house. Rated M for suggestive themes (AU)
1. My Thingy's Bigger Than Your Thingy!

**So, I** _ **may**_ **have** _ **unintentionally**_ **(ok... completely intentionally) thrown my best friend into the dark abyss that is the Dragon Age fandom (no regrets!) and we started throwing out ideas for an AU, using our favorite love interests as guinea pigs for our insane ramblings. We thought about what the characters would be like in a University setting, (we have too much time on our hands) and this is what our sick little minds came up with.**

 **If you're reading this Ash, yes, I told you I'd publish it, haha. Please don't hurt me. And also, I'm extremly proud of you btw for your results and college. You're my hero! :) (maybe now she won't hurt me as much...) Also, coffee beats tea! :P**

Surviving Skyhold University

Chapter One, My Thingy's Bigger Than Your Thingy!

 _You have the average tales about University and High School and the like. Boy meets girl, some really bothersome events happen in rapid succession, they kiss, the end. Then you have the crazy, mildly drug induced clusterfuck that is Skyhold University. I mean, seriously, even the writer has know idea what's going on here._

 _The unusual friendship of Lyra Lavellan and Josephine Montiyet plays a large part in this drunken tango. The two young women, from vastly different backgrounds, were both alluring in their own right. But as the saying goes, never judge a book by it's cover, because there might be a whole lot of crazy hidden in there, just waiting to burst out and kick you in the face._

 _Well then, on to the story._

* * *

The sudden light flashing on her eyes from the window, the sounds of seemingly _every_ vehicle on her block honking their horns in a 'get out of the way asshole' Morse code did nothing for Lyra's hangover.

"Lyra. Get up." Josephine growled, dumping a glass of ice on her bare shoulders.

The young woman sqeaked and then groaned a disgruntled reply throwing a shoe in the direction of her antagonist, whom expertly dodged it while rolling her eyes.

" _How_ much did you drink last night?" Josipine asked, looking at the empty cans and bottles of alcohol littering the ground, mattress and small appartment balcony that connected to the tiny room.

"Enough to kill a small elefant." Lyra mumbled into her pillow.

" _Dear me_. Did you disturb those poor pigeons on the balcony again?" Josephine asked, making her way out to the sliding door and out to the balcony, picking up the few bottles and cans, looking up to see a cluster of pigeons staring at her from the railing.

Two of the flock coo'd and flapped their wings at the familiar human.

"Good morning George, Henry, Peter, Geoffe..." Josephine continued greeting the gormless and fidgeting feathered creatures, breaking off a piece of a baguette from her grocery bag and giggle when they all shot over to the crumbs and gobbled them with haste.

Lyra peeked out from under the duvet, wincing at the mixture of hangover headache and bright morning lights.

"I still can't believe you _named_ them all..." Lyra sighed, slowly sitting up.

"You know I have a soft spot for cute and dimwitted animals. It's why I love you so much." Josephine smirked.

"That why you haven't kicked me out yet?" Lyra chuckled.

"No, I just can't seem to get rid of you. You're lik a boomarang, I throw you out on your ass you come flying back and hit me in the face." Josephine jabbed playfully.

"You know you'd be lost without me. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Lyra replied, holding her head as the throbbing began.

Josephine huffed and pulled out a bottle of water and some painkillers from her hand bag.

"I think it's more ' _you_ would be lost without _me_ ', no?" She drawlled, handing them to Lyra who accepted them gratefully.

The morning was quiet in their inner city neighbourhood. The two had both lived a sheltered life in the countryside in their youth. Josephine the daughter of a very well to do family in the business of oil and trades while Lyra, a young girl with a small family consisting of a forever child mother and wayward younger brother whom never took anything seriously. They owned a small bakery in their small village, which is ultimately where the two girls met. They bonded over their loves of sweets, literature and all things cute and crazy.

"So, heard about Blackwall and Bull chasing you all around the party. Tell me, did you make a daring escape? Jump out a window? Hire a get-away vehicle? Ooohh! Do tell!" Lyra prodded her friend jokingly.

Josephine flopped back on the bed with a huff, laying her head on Lyra's legs.

"After a solid _two hours_ of them pushing and shoving each other out of the way to get to me, shouting insults at one and other and breaking _three_ vases, I, in a very lady like fashion, smiled politely, said I had some other business to attend to and procceeded to run away screaming. I'm not sure they took the hint though..." Josephine sighed, rubbing her temples.

Lyra cackled madly at her side, patting Josephine's leg.

"It's _Bull_ and _Blackwall_ , you could tell them you wanted to jump into an active volcano and they'd start fighting over who got to go in with you." Lyra wheezed, wiping the mirth from her eyes.

"Ugh. Don't remind me. And don't think I didn't notice the ever bashful Cullen attempting to woo you in your drunken stupor while your bald art's and history professor tried to tell you about the _wonders_ of Rennaiccance art and buy you drinks. Honestly, you attract the most unusual of suitors." Josephine speculated.

"Me? Unusual suitors. Says the lady being stalked by some bearded agricultural and carpenting major and a giant body builder who wears a baseball cap with _horns_ on either side." Lyra shot back at her Antivan friend, ginning as she saw Josephine's cheeks flare red.

Her silver eyes narrowed at her friend's jab at her unusual love life.

"So, what's on the agenda for today my little Antivian flower?" Lyra yawned, scratching her bed head and then streatching her arms up over her head, enjoying the small pop her stiff sleep-weighted shoulders gave.

"Well, it just so happens that it is _12:36am_." Josephine grinned her cheshire cat grin.

"So?" Lyra replied.

"And it also seems to be _Wednsday_ today." Josephine reminded.

"What in the Andraste's name are you talking abou-... Wait. 12:36am. Wednsday. 12:36am... Wednsday... _Oh shit_! History lecture with the bald proffessor!" Lyra screeched as she all but threw off her blanket and rushed to get dressed.

Josephine sighed and left to make them a quick cup of tea, making her way into her friends miniscule kitchen-living room area. As she boiled the kettle she heard the string of curses and crashes and bangs of her little Lyra's attempt at hurrying to get ready.

" _Maker_ , that girl." Josephine chuckled.

* * *

"... which is ultimately why Giotto di Bondone was called the father of modern art. Any questions?" Solas asked

"Yeah, why's Lavellan crawlin' to 'er seat?" Sera laughed, pointing to the women attempting to be descreet.

Lyra shot Sera a menacing look, to which Sera stuck out her tongue.

"Appologies Professor Solas." Lyra grumbled, taking her seat.

Solas gave her a sideways smirk and nodded, continuing on with the lesson.

"Late again, Lyra?" Cullen whispered from the seat next to her.

"Yup, good thing I've got Josie to wake my lazy ass up. Gotta make it up to her later..." Lyra said, taking down notes of what Solas was saying.

"So, no classes again tomorrow..." Cullen began.

Lyra inwardly groaned. This is almost every conversation they've had since the start of college. She and Cullen had gone to the same grade school, middle school and high school. Both living in the same rundown small town you wouldn't even see on a map. (AN: _unless you bought a damned DLC..._ ) They were neighbors, Lyra remembered having spent more time with Cullen's two sisters Mia and Rosalie rather than Cullen or his youger brother Bandson. But Cullen seemed to always follow her wherever she went, always playing along with her hairbrained scemes. But whenever it came to standing up for _himself_ or _her_ in their youth, he seemed to always back down and allow others to walk all over them.

Lyra wanted someone willing to stand up for not only her, but for themselves.

"Yup, no classes tomorrow, thank the Maker." Lyra answered, looking forward to where Solas was showing slides on the large screen above him.

"So... Are you busy tomorrow?" Cullen stammered, running a hand nervously through his blonde locks, scribbling notes dow on his writing pad with his free hand.

"Define, _'busy'_." Lyra chuckled.

"There's a good bar not too far from the usual-."

"Cullen, can you tell me five innovations by Giotto?" Solas asked, his back turned from the group of students, but a horrible dark aura of jealousy surrounding the middle aged man.

"It's... ah..." Cullen whimpered in defeat.

"Well then, you should be paying attention to what I've teaching. Yes?" Solas answered turning to Cullen, glaring.

The two has a small stare off durning the class. Lyra could swear some Mexican Stand-off music was playing in the background.

"Later then?" Lyra asked, silently praying for both men to cease the stare off quickly.

Cullen nodded silently and both returned to their work and Solas to his teaching.

* * *

"I'm home mom." Lyra said, walking though the door.

"Stop calling me 'mom'." Josephine sighed, turning the page of her 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' novel.

"Stop acting like it then." Lyra answered, skillfully side-stepping the object hurtled at her head. "A cushion? _You do care_." Lyra laughed.

"There weren't any sharp objects on hand." Josephine quipped, innocently sipping her earl grey.

"Whatever happened to _'niceness before knives?'_ "

"I met you, you damned bad influence!" Josephine called after Lyra as she left for the balcony with a pack of cigarettes.

Striking a match, she lit up her cigarette, inhaling deeply and sitting on the railing of the tiny balcony. Josephine appeared though the billowing white cutains with two cups of tea.

"Class was alright?" Josephine asked.

"Pretty good. Just, ah... Solas and Cullen..." Lyra sighed.

"Hm. What happened this time?" Josephine asked.

"The same old, 'my thingy is bigger than your thingy', vying for the girl's affections bull-crap." Lyra said, taking another drag of her cigarette.

"Oh goodness." Josephine chuckled, leaning next to her long time friend.

The sat their, Lyra finishing her first cigarette, then lighting up another as Josephine went in to make them some more tea.

"Coffee, woman!" Lyra called.

"You already have one addiction! You don't need coffee!" Josephine answered.

Lyra grumbled at her friend, looking down at her cigarette.

"It's not an addiction, i can stop anytime I want... Maybe tomorrow."

Lyra's phone buzzed, looking down at the phone, a picture of another good friend came up on the screen while the song 'I'm on a Boat' came on as the ringtone.

"What's Sera calling for?" Lyra questioned, quickly answering.

"There's a carnival in town tomorrow and we are friggen going!" Sera screamed over the phone.

"Wha-."

"Cassandr-ass, Bor-ian," - "I'm not boring, I radiate a sophiticated charm!" Dorian's voice was heard in the background. -"and Lady Vivenne the She Devil are coming to. You and Little-Lady- Prissy-pants are coming too, got it Lady Bits?" Sera asked.

"Wait, Sera i-!"

"Great, we'll get you two at seven o'clock, be ready!" Sera said, disconnecting the call.

Lyra stared at the phone for a few moments.

"Crazy called?" Josephine asked, setting down Lyra's coffee.

"Dorian gave her sugar, again, I just know it. He loves watching her on a rush." Lyra growled.

Josephine laughed at the thought.

"So, looks like we have plans tomorrow." Lyra sighed, flicking away her cigarette butt.

"It would seem so." Josephine answered.

Something kept telling Lyra this was the calm before the storm, and that this sugar induced outing was going to lead them to some very strange placed. Although, this is a story, so why on earth would the protagonist listen to their gut instincts and do what their supposed to do when they get a sinking feeling?

* * *

 **First chapter! What did you think? a little different. Pardon my spelling btw, I know some things may be slightly or completely wrong. XD No spell check on wordpad!**

 **Review! Critisism welcome!**

 **-Flower**


	2. The Designated Driver, Sort of

Surviving Skyhold University

Chapter Two, the Designated Driver, Sort of...

Lyra and Josephine stood outside their shared apartment, waiting for their troublesome trio to pick them up in the 'Sera-mobile', a banged up Volkswagen Mini-van that had no insurance, no airbags and no seat belt and the woman driving it may or may not have taken her dose of crazy pills that morning. What could possibly go wrong?

"I could call us a taxi." Josephine whined for the millionth time that evening as they waited in the crisp October air, fixing the skirts of her pale blue knee length dress, shifting the position of her navy mid-section belt.

"Driving with Sera is fun." Lyra defended, smirking as she pulled out her pack of cigarettes, lighting one up.

Josephine set about dusting the ash from her friends long brown hair and her black leather jacket

"If you classify 'fun' as hanging on for dear life as a clinically _insane_ woman drives us halfway across the city to a fair in the literal middle of _nowhere_ , then of course, it is a barrel of laughs, where's my funny feather hat?" Josephine grumbled.

"A feather hat? What would your pigeons think of that?" Lyra teased.

" _It's a fake feather_!" Josephine huffed.

"Oh, I almost forgot that you and Leliana have an affinity towards feathery creatures." Lyra giggled.

"Going back to the point... Taxi, _please_?" Josephine asked, with her signature kicked puppy eyes.

"Not a chance, Hun." Lyra smiled as Sera pulled up.

Sera rolld down her window, throwing out a vodka bottle.

"Hop in sweet-tits!" Sera slurred.

"Oh _Maker_... I'm getting a taxi!" Josephine cried, making a move to run away.

"Sera, push over, I'm driving." Dorian sighed as he pushed Sera into the passenger's seat.

"You let her drive?" Lyra asked.

"More like, we were flung around in the back of the car as Sera drove around the city like an absolute maniac." Dorian explained, pushing the baby blue, pleather seat back a bit, adjusting the mirrors and getting into gear.

Dorian looked over at the very frightened Josephine.

"Don't worry Josie, I've got a license and I haven't had anything to drink tonight." Dorian smiled.

"For once!" Sera cackled.

"Let's go darlings. If I'm to be subjected to a night of pure youthful stupidity, I expect us to at least be on time." Vivienne said from the back of the van.

"On time? For what, is there a show on or something?" Lyra asked, finishing her cigarette.

Josephine and Lyra got into the back of the vehical, suddenly suspicious of their three friends.

"Where's Cassandra?" Josephine asked.

"She's... Already there with the group." Vivienne answered as the van pulled out.

"'The group'? I thought this was ' _the group_ '." Lyra asked, becoming more and more anxious.

"Well, there may be a few more aquainences coming with us." Dorian answered.

"Like?" Lyra prodded.

Josephine caught sight of Dorian's smirk.

" _Dorian_..." Josephine warned.

"It's a set up with *hic* Bull, Blackwall and Cullen-wullen!" Sera announced.

" _Sera_!" Dorian and Vivenne hissed.

"What?!"

* * *

"Stop pacing, you will carve a hole in the ground at this rate." Cassandra snapped as Cullen looked up from his worrying, straightening his clothes and smoothing his hair down for the thousandth time.

"Do I look alright? Should I have brought flowers? Is she really ok with the group outing? Does my breath smell ok? Should I go change clothes because I'm really starting to sweat and I don't want her to think I'm nervous, because I'm _not_ nervous, _really_." Cullen panted.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, knowing he was a lost cause. She turned to her left to look at Blackwall and Bull. Then quickly turned away as she noticed the two were having a stare-down.

"Why don't I associate with anyone normal?" Cassandra sighed.

"Because that would be quite boring, wouldn't you say?" Said a strangly familiar Antivan accent.

"I would indeed think so, Zevran." Solas said as the two men walked up to the short haired woman.

"My dear lady, you have not returned to my poetry class for an entire term! I must say I am crushed!" Zevran teased.

"I could no longer handle the insessent inuendos, sexual harrasment or dreadful puns. I may have also drawn the line at 'bring your bra to class day'." Cassandra growled.

"It was fun for all, I assure you." Zevran laughed.

"Hmf."

"Is Miss Lavellan here?" Solas questioned, searching the crowd, spotting Cullen still pacing his way to the centre of the world.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes.

"I thought Professors were forbidden from fraternizing with students." Cassandra said, a threatening undertone to her voice.

"Nothing wrong with getting to know one of my best students, is there?" Solas answered innocently.

" _Pleanty_." Cassandra said, crossing her arms.

"We're here!" Dorian announced to the group.

"I'll *hic* park the van!" Sera cackled, driving off and leaving her friends in silence.

"...Again?" Cassandra cringed.

"Again." Dorian, Lyra, Vivenne and Josephine choursed.

"Ah! Lyra! Uh, how are you!?" Cullen asked, as he strode up to the small woman.

"Cullen, hi." Lyra answered.

"You look lovely tonight. The black and... uh, more of the... black... suites you!" Cullen complimented, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You look pretty good yourself. You're hair's always looking good though." Lyra laughed, pulling out another cigarette.

Cullen beamed at the compliment. Getting a surge of courage from the compliment he decided to try and be slightly more forward.

"There's some good stalls over there if you want to come and-." Cullen started.

"Miss Lavellan, fancy meeting you here?" Solas said, somehow materialising next to Lyra.

"Professor?" Lyra questioned.

"Please, it's Solas outside of the lecture hall." Solas smirked, side-stepping Cullen, hooking his arm with Lyra.

"The line for the Ferris Wheele is short, lets go." Solas said as he pulled them towards the line.

Cullen stood there, watching them leave.

"Did that just...?"

"Did he just...?"

"Wait for me!" Cullen called, chasing after the two.

Cassandra and Josephine couldn't help but giggle at the whole situation.

"Who are you putting money on?" Dorian asked.

"Cullen." Cassandra answered.

"Solas." Josephine said.

"Soals." Bull and Blackwall answered.

"I believe the winner in th long run tonight will be Cullen." Zevran answered.

"Really? After that display I seem to think there could be only one winner. Lyra likes men who are up front and don't waste time. Cullen is far too, conservative for that." Josephine answered.

"Hm, then how about our own little bet, my _little Antivan flower_?" Zevran suggested.

"Yes?"

"If Lyra chooses to spend the rest of the outing with our dear Solas, I will buy you as much confectionary and plush toys as you want here at the Fair." Zevran answered.

"And if she stays with Cullen?" Josephine asked.

"I am allowed to steal a kiss from _you_ , my dear sweet lady." Zevran proposed, smirking at the young Antivan woman.

Josephine weighed the bet. On one hand there was the promise of sweets and cuddle toys, on the other there was the chance to be kissed by a rather dashing professor. Win, win situation.

"You've got a deal." Josephine chuckled, shaking the man's hand.

Bull and Blackwall stood on the side as the two Antivan's left to follow Lyra, Solas and Cullen. Both looked at each other.

"So, looks like this has become somewhat of a love square." Bull laughed.

"Please don't call it that." Blackwall sighed.

"Either way, we both know who the lovely lady will end up with, and his name begins with 'B'!" Bull said triumphantly.

"My name begins with 'B' you idiot." Blackwall answered, shaking his head.

"The better 'B' then." Bull corrected.

"In your bloody dreams you ass." Blackwall growled.

"It's Bull!"

"Ass!"

" _Bull_!"

" _Ass_!"

Dorain, Vivenne and Cassandra sighed at the scene before them.

"Those daft couple of..." Vivienne sighed.

"This place better have alcohol." Doain groaned.

"And lots of it." Cassandra agreed.

" **DID SOMEONE SAY 'ALCOHOL'**?!" Sera yelled out the window of the mini-van from across the parking-lot.

...

 **And here's chapter two, rewiew and comment who you think is going to win Josephine and Lyra's heart this chapter, the pairing's aren't set in stone BTW! :)**

 **-Flower**


	3. Cigarette Kiss

Surviving Skyhold University

Chapter Three, Cigarette Kiss

"Two tickets please, myself and the Lady." Solas said as they got to the front of the line.

"Oh and another for Cullen. Good that this thing seats three." Lyra smiled as Cullen smirked at Solas.

Lyra would have felt bad if she left with Solas on the Ferris wheel, having the two of them on it with her would make it fair, and hopefully would have them inclined _not_ to kill each other. The other two males however, were no where near her wave length.

Solas inwardly bristled at the smug blond being so blatantly close to Lyra, while Cullen was going though tactics on how to lose Solas in a crowd later, pick up Lyra and run for it.

"Shall we?" Lyra asked.

In the end Lyra sat in between the two men as having the two sitting together would have been out of the option, for fear they would try to knock one and other out of the small cart.

"Wow... This thing is... High." Lyra breathed, anxiety kicking in as they went higher and higher.

"Are you alright Miss Lavellan?"

"Lyra?"

"I'm fine, I... I... I need a cigarette." Lyra gasped as she reached for her pack, pushing down her nerves and letting the tiny adrenaline rush kick in as the wheel started to go around.

"Are you even allowed to-?"

"Here, I've got a light." Solas said, pulling out a zypo lighter, curling in close to her and lighting her cigarette.

Solas sent a smal triumphant smile as Lyra moved closer to Solas. Cullen growled lowly, glaring at the older man.

"Want one?" Lyra asked, shakily offering Solas a cigarette.

"Thank you, Miss Lavellan." Solas said, taking one from her and lighting it.

"You're welcome." Lyra answered, taking a pull from her cigarette.

"How long have you smoked for now?" Cullen asked.

"Since I was fifteen. Remember, your sister Rosalie and I tried it outside the local pub in Honneleath. She threw her guts up, I gained an addiction." Lyra joked.

"I remember my mother wasn't too pleased." Cullen laughed.

"And I remember whose side _you_ were on." Lyra muttered under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cullen questioned, his brow furrowing.

"Oh please, you were all too quick to rat us both out when your mother started asking." Lyra laughed.

"You were too young for it." Cullen defended.

Solas sat back, inwardly grinning as he felt the beginning of a fight between the two brewing. He knew he would thoroughly enjoy this. Lyra turned to face Cullen, glaring down her nose at him.

"And? We told you not to tell her and you _said_ you wouldn't. The second your mother asked you spilled everything to her." Lyra snapped.

"It was dangerous!" Cullen exclaimed.

"So are theme park rides, and _what are we on right now_?" Lyra demonstated.

"That was different."

"You always play by the book. You never do _anything_ dangerous." Lyra sighed.

"What's wrong with playing it safe?" Cullen spat crossing his arms.

"Everything." Lyra grimanced.

"Everything? How, _pray-tell_ , is that?" Cullan asked.

"No adventure, no risk, no fun, nothing different. Just the same old boring, playing it safe life. _I hate boring_." Lyra said, narrowing her eyes at the bar holding them in on the cart.

Cullen felt taken a back at her harsh words, believing they were intentionally directed at him. Looking away from her and out of the cart, he felt his heart sink a little, those words ringing in his head over and over again. _"I hate boring."_

 _Does that mean she hates_ _ **me**_ _?_

* * *

"Well, it seems that Solas is doing very well." Josephine giggled as she watched the three up in the Ferris Wheel.

"I wouldn't set him aside just yet, my dear Josephine." Zevran chuckled.

"How? She's not even paying attention to Cullen." Josephine asked.

"You will see, why don't we get a better view?" Zevran said, escorting Josephine to the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

Bull and Blackwall watched from the sidelines as Zevran led Josephine to the Ferris Wheel, in the cart behind Solas, Lyra and Cullen. Both glanced at each other, Bull suddenly shoving Blackwall out of his way as he made a dash for the line at the Ferris Wheel.

"Asshole!"

"Bullhole, thank you!"

Cassandra, Dorian, Vivienne and Sera sat on some benches, passing around a bottle of Jacobs Creek wine in a brown bag. Sera was nearly out cold, but still coherent enough to drink when the bottle was passed to her.

"I feel uncivilized and juvenile, sitting here drinking from brown paper bag, surrounded by a bunch of imbeciles." Vivienne sighed.

"Why thank you Vivienne, dear. I never knew you could be so kind and caring." Dorian laughed, taking a swig from the bottle, passing it to Cassandra.

"It warms my heart indeed." Cassandra chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Vivienne mumbled as she watched Bull and Blackwall knocking each other out of the way as they ran to the line.

"Should we try to stop them?" Cassandra asked.

"Absolutely not." Dorian and Vivienne said in unison.

* * *

Cullen brooded over what Lyra had said to him, watching as she and Solas discussed early Gothic era art work and tapestry.

He had only taken art history to have an excuse to talk to Lyra again when she went away for college. He even picked Skyhold University because Lyra was going, it was pure luck that the university had the degree he wanted to get. A stupid move, but he seemed to always do stupid things when it came to Lyra.

Tell his mother about her and Rosalie smoking was truly because he didn't want her to hurt herself. Informing Lyra's mother, Natheliah, what insanely dangerous schemes Lyra was up to was his way of keeping her safe. He worried for her, more than he should have. But he now wonders, as he watches her laughing at something Solas said, if his personal quest to keep her from all harm had pushed her away from him, rather than bring her closer.

"... his works are the best, have you seen-." The ride suddenly jolted to a stop as they reached the very top.

"What the...?" Solas started.

"Please remain in the cart, the Ferris Wheel is experiencing technical difficulties right now, we will try to fix this as soon as possible, we would ask you keep your arms inside the..."

"We're stuck up here?" Lyra gasped, eyes going wide as she looked down at the ground below them. "Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck." Lyra mumbled, gripping the banister.

"Lyra?"

* * *

"I'm not letting Josephine stay in the same cart as that sly bastard." Bull growled as he watched Josephine cling to Zevran in their cart out of pure fear of the altitude they were at.

The large man's blood boiled at the sight, and for him, there was only one thing he could do. Sure it was something completely stupid, but he would do it anyway.

"What in the world do you think you are doing, you horned idiot?" Blackwall asked.

"Getting to Josephine." Bull growled as he stood up in their cart, reaching up to climb up into the next one.

"Are you crazy-! Oh wait, don't bother answering. Have a nice fall." Blackwall smirked as he watched Bull clamber up to the next cart above them.

* * *

"Too high! _Too high_!" Josephine cried, clutching onto Zevran.

"There, there my dear. Don't you fret, Zevran is here to banish all your fears." Zevran grinned, supprisingly enjoying Josephine's moment of fear, well, more so her proximity to him at the moment.

"Get me down! I need to get down right now!" Josephine yelled.

"H-hold on a minute my flower, you're making the cart shake." Zevran said worriedly.

" _Off! Off! Off!_ " Josephine panicked.

"Wait! Woah-!" Zevran yelled, the cart suddenly tipping forward.

"Maker help me!" Josephine cried.

The cart then tipped almost the whole way forward, Zevran suddenly slipping out.

"Son of a-."

"I got it!" Bull yelled, grabbing hold of the tipping cart pushing it back, but just as he did so, the Ferris Wheel began moving again.

With the force of Bulls push, it sent the cart backwards, Zevran slipping out, back into Lyra, Cullen and Solas' cart.

"Holy shit!" Solas exclaimed as he reached forward, trying to pull Zevran up.

"The cart is tipping forward idiot!" Lyra screeched, clutching onto Cullen as the cart tipped forward.

"Stop it you moron!" Lyra yelled as Zevran grasped the bar on the front of their cart, pulling them forward even more.

"Zevran!" Josephine gasped as the slim man looked about ready to slip off the ride.

Solas made a last ditch effort to catch Zevran, only to fall forward himself, Zevran accidentally pulling him forward. Luckily, the wheel was moving again, and the two landed in a cart now beneath them.

"Are you ok!?" Lyra yelled down to the two men, now a bundle of limbs in the cart below them.

"Mhhaafffmm." Was the only answer they received.

"Are they dead?" Lyra called over to Josephine.

"Lyra!" Josephine warned.

"It's an honest question..." Lyra mumbled.

"They can talk... sort of. Hey! When do we get off this thing!?" Cullen yelled down two the technician.

"When I can make it stop moving! Just sit tight!" The technician yelled.

* * *

The awkwardness of the situation seemed to intensify the longer Lyra and Cullen sat there together on the still moving Ferris Wheel. Lyra was searching for something, _anything,_ to say. She honestly felt terrible about needlessly snapping at Cullen, over something so trivial, she knew she had to apologize.

"I, uh... I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. It was uncalled for." Lyra said, pulling out another cigarette.

"And, I apologize for snitching on you when we were teenagers." Cullen smiled, which in turn made Lyra grin back at him.

Lyra puffed at her cigarette, Cullen then suddenly became very interested in what she was doing, watching as the wisps of smoke left her lips in a cloud of grey, then blew off with the slight winds up in the air.

"Hm? Want one?" Lyra offered, noticing Cullen watching her.

" _No_! I mean, no thank you, I was just wondering what the appeal to them was." Cullen mused aloud.

"It's bad for my health, they piss people off and I probably shouldn't do it. That's their appeal to me." Lyra laughed.

"What?" Cullen asked.

"I'm a firm believer in doing something dangerous, crazy or unorthodox, at least once a day." Lyra explained.

"Ah, I see." Cullen said skeptically.

"Take the incident a while ago with the carts. Terrifying shit, but it'll be funny tomorrow, right? We sure as hell won't forget it anyway." Lyra giggled.

"I'm sure I won't anyway." Cullen laughed.

"Anyway, there's my little secret. ' _Live dangerously_!'. Do with it what you wish." Lyra smirked.

"'Live dangerously' hm?" Cullen tested, eyeing the pack in her hands. "Oh, to the void with it... May I?" Cullen asked.

Lyra laughed again, pulling one out, placing it in between his lips and then looking down to her matches.

"Crap, I'm out of matches... Here." Lyra said, leaning forward, catching his jaw in her palm and pressing the end of her lit cigarette to his, her face dangerously close to his own.

Cullen's mouth went dry at her proximity. The warmth of her hand on his face, the way her eye-lashes slightly grazed the top of her lightly blushed cheeks. Lyra couldn't help but also appreciate Cullen's masculine features. His hard, strong jaw shaped him face handsomely, the slight shadow of stubble made him look rather adorable in her opinion. Gone were the days of his thin and lanky limbs and sallow features. He looked like he was taking better care of himself than when they were teens. Cullen always having a habit of staying up late and studying into the early hours of the morning. Though there were still deep and dark circles under his eyes, he was looking better. Lyra smiled to herself at this.

"What are you-." Cullen mumbled, eyes trained on her lips.

"Now, breath in." Lyra said, pulling away.

Cullen followed her direction, then immediately regretted it, pulling the offending piece from his mouth and coughing and sputtering up a storm.

" _That was terrible_!" Cullen choked.

"Maker! You did the exact same thing Rosalie and I did!" Lyra cackled, clutching her stomach as she laughed so hard tears nearly came to her eyes.

Cullen would have laughed as well if he could stop coughing, so he settled for nudging her shoulder with his in jest.

 _I think she might like me._

* * *

"I believe the bet is mine, _my flower_." Zevran chuckled to himself as he watched Lyra and Cullen together.

"What in the heck are you talking about?" Solas asked, rubbing his sore head.

"Oh, just appreciating the beauty of a blossoming romance." Zevran chuckled as he gestured to Lyra and Cullen laughing and joking, nudging each other playfully.

Solas saw this and narrowed his eyes.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Solas muttered under his breath.

* * *

"When are we getting down!?" Josephine cried, now clutching Bull, whom was absolutely beaming, gathering the small Antivan in his arms, looking over at the now seething Blackwall and flipping him the bird from behind Josephine's back.

"It'll be alright Josie." Bull reassured, patting Josephine's back, being sure to resist ever urge to pat something a little lower down her back.

"Thank you Bull, you are very kind." Josephine sniffed.

"Only for you Josie." Bull chuckled, hugging Josephine a little tighter.

...

 **Don't worry, there will be an appearance of everybodies favorite dwarven merchant, storyteller and archer soon. :)**

 **Wanted to get Lyra, Cullen and Solas out of the way first. Next up is our lovely 'love square'!**

 **-Flower**


	4. With Friends Like These

Surviving Skyhold University

Chapter Four, With Friends Like These...

The discoloured bright blue wallpaper of the minuscule hallway greeted them as they walked through the threshold. Lyra closed the old and slightly rickety brown wooden front door behind she, Josephine and Dorian, the group then made their way to the kitchen-living room. The apartment was fairly old, a lot of the wallpaper was peeling in places. There was a red stain in the center of the living room carpet from long before Lyra and Josephine moved in together. The stain more than irritated Josephine, who had tried nearly every said remover in the the universe on the splodge, but nothing ever seemed to get it off. Living on a student's income meant the two wouldn't be able to decorate or re-carpet, much to Josephine's displeasure.

Lyra personally loved the lived in feeling of the home. Made it all the more cozy. Though she would never tell Josephine that. She quite enjoyed watching the woman fuss about the small space, placing utensils, cups, books and magazines in their 'proper homes' as Josephine would say. It was always plain to see which of them was the responsible one. When ever questioned about her rambunctious and trouble making best friend Josephine's only reply would be 'she keeps me on my toes, I always must expect the unexpected'.

The apartment seemed slightly gloomy though, for the house was missing one other occupant. But Lyra and Josephine hadn't herad from her in months, though they weren't worried. Their friend had a habit of disappearing and reappearing at the most unusual of times.

"We are _never_ going to the theme park again." Josephine huffed as she Lyra and Dorian entered the kitchen.

"To be honest, I have no idea how we were even talked into going." Lyra sighed, sitting at the square plastic table in the corner of the kitchen.

"I believe it is because I am a highly persuasive person." Dorian smirked as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"You're staying tonight?" Josephine asked as she pulled out some juice glasses.

"You have wine, I thought it was obvious?" Dorian chuckled as he then began to root through their make shift wine rack. "Red or white?" Dorian asked, looking between the two bottles in his hands.

"Don't we still have that bottle of Presseco?" Josephine asked as she pulled out some animal crackers as well.

"Sera." Both Dorian and Lyra deadpanned.

"Really?" Josephine sighed. "White please." She answered.

"Lyra?"

"No wine for me thanks. I'm going to have some whiskey." Lyra answered, pouring some whiskey in a coffee mug.

"Having a party with out me?" Cassandra asked as she walked into the kitchen, swiping some animal crackers from the plate on the table.

"You get Sera and Vivienne home?" Lyra asked, pouring another coffee mug of whiskey for Cassandra, then handing it to her as the taller woman took a seat up on the counter top.

"Vivienne and I had to walk her into her bedroom. Vivienne suggested we taped her to the bed, but I couldn't be bothered." Cassandra groaned into her whiskey.

"Well, we can't say the night wasn't memorable." Dorian laughed.

"I'm going to be having very vivid nightmares of the ordeal until I'm sixty." Josephine sighed, rubbing her temples.

Dorian set her cup of wine in from of her, which she very quickly chugged back in an attempt to wash away the events of the evening from her memory.

"I will die a happy woman if I never set foot on another of those _death traps_." Josephine said, coming up for air after downing the contents of her juice cup. "We _need_ some wine glasses." She said offhandedly.

"I quite like this set up actually. It says _yes we are in college and we couldn't give a shimmering shit_. It's a statement to all wine snobs everywhere." Dorian joked.

"Here here." Lyra smirked.

* * *

As the night progressed into the early hours of the morning, only Josephine, Lyra and Dorian remained awake. Cassandra was now curled up on the green plush velvet love-seat in the conjoined living room.

Lyra was outside with a cigarette while Josephine and Dorian sat indoors munching on the last packet of animal crackers.

"So, I'm curious about this Zevran character." Dorian probed.

"As am I." Josephine giggled, having consumed enough wine that her conservative and shy nature did not make he hold back he thoughts.

"He did have a rather pleasant looking posterior."

"Yes he did." Josephine hiccuped.

Dorian inwardly grinned.

"And that hair. Like a ray of perfect sunshine."

"Mmm." Josephine sighed as she thought back to the mysteriously charming man whom had swept her away from the usual two men vying for her attention.

"Are you going to see him again?" Dorian asked.

"I hope so. I believe I owe him something actually." Josephine hummed, a smile gracing her lips.

"Dear dear." Dorian chuckled.

"What'd I miss?" Lyra asked as she came inside.

"Oh nothing too important. So, Cullen eh?" Dorian quickly changed the subject.

"Cullen what?" Lyra smiled innocently.

"Don't give me that. I would think you owe me some details."

Lyra rolled her eyes.

"He was... _different_ tonight. Not too nervous. Wasn't the same ' _fudy dudy_ ' that I grew up with. He was... cute." Lyra smiled at the memory of their moment together in the cart.

Dorian sighed as he looked between the two women, their eye's glazed over and miles away, thinking of their own prince charming.

"I need to find myself a man." Dorian grumbled, slugging off the rest of the wine. "Or maybe three."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the delay! Sorry it's such a short chapter :(**

 **Later m'dears!**

 **-Flower**


End file.
